homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Tovey
Jessica Tovey is an Australian actress. She played Belle Taylor on Home and Away in 2006 to 2009. Career Born in Sydney,1 Tovey graduated from the Newtown High School of the Performing Arts, where she appeared in a number of stage productions.1 She has played leading roles at Australian Theatre for Young People, drama festivals and in The Global Shakespeare Festival, where she won acclaim for her performance in Macbeth.1 In 2005, she joined the cast of children's program Wicked Science, as Nadine.1 After completing her schooling, Tovey joined the cast of Home and Away in 2006 as Belle Taylor.2 For her portrayal of the character, Tovey was nominated for Most Popular New Female Talent and Most Popular Actress at the 2007 and 2010 Logie Awards respectively.34 In April 2009, Tovey announced that she had quit Home and Away and her character was killed off.56 In 2008, American shoe company, Skechers announced that Tovey would be their new celebrity face.7 Tovey became the first non-American to feature in the brand's ad campaigns.7 Tovey joined the cast of Underbelly: The Golden Mile in April 2010, appearing as Constable Wendy Jones.8 In August, it was announced she had joined the cast of Panic at Rock Island, a Nine Network telemovie drama.9 Tovey also made a guest appearance on police drama Cops L.A.C..10 She appeared in the 2011 ABC television miniseries Paper Giants: The Birth of Cleo as Leslie Carpenter.11 Tovey was cast as Dani Varvaris in the romantic-comedy drama Wonderland.12 On stage, Tovey played in the world premiere of Lachlan Philpott's play Truck Stop for Sydney's Q Theatre Company in 2012.13 Further stage credits include Lola in a stage adaptation by Tom Holloway of Double Indemnity for the Melbourne Theatre Company in 2016,14 a touring production of Constellations by Nick Payne for the Queensland Theatre Company in 2017,15 and Portia in Bell Shakespeare's touring production of The Merchant of Venice the same year.16 Personal Life Tovey is the daughter of author Libby Gleeson and Euan Tovey, a New Zealand research scientist.17 She has two older sisters, Amelia and Josephine.17 Her sister Josephine is a journalist for The Sydney Morning Herald and is currently based in New York. She dated her former Home and Away co-star Bob Morley, who played her onscreen love interest Drew Curtis from 2007 to 2008. Filmography Film * (2007) Smile For Me - Simone * (2010) Wanderlust - Eva * (2010) Professor Kellog and the Colombian Bookshop Crack Adventure - Katy * (2010) Wicked Love: The Maria Korp Story - Laura Korp * (2011) Panic at Rock Island - Nina Quinn * (2011) Reception - Actress * (2013) The Two Mothers (aka Adoration) - Mary * (2014) Lemon Tree Passage - Maya Television * (2005) Wicked Science - Nadine Sterling * (2006-2009) Home and Away - Belle Taylor * (2010) Underbelly: The Golden Mile - Wendy Jones * (2010) Cops L.A.C. - Tash * (2011) Paper Giants: The Birth of Cleo - Leslie Carpenter * (2012) Dance Academy - Jess * (2013) Mr & Mrs Murder - Claire Rickard-Smith * (2013-2015) Wonderland - Dani Varvaris * (2016-2017) Wolf Creek - Kirsty Hill Gallery Taylor belle.jpg e354ti9n2nfut49e.jpg|Jess with Sharni Vinson and Jodi Anasta Jessica and Amy.jpeg|Jess and Amy Matthews 629bafe694600934be6d04c97e6117ef2b0cad1e.jpg|Jess and Todd Lasance map-31180-w518.jpg jessica-tovey-507736.jpg Kain_O'Keeffe_and_Jessica_Tovey_5.jpg|Jess and Kain O'Keefe 74087474-612x612.jpg|Jess and her ex-boyfriend Bob Morley 3756_1242235578162_full.jpg d50eb8b5cf49e84a6bf2b3f48914769f.jpeg ae3092b8c67784fb85a915ee26c3164a.jpeg Jessica_Tovey.jpg|Jess on set of Home and Away 97411b6b343b68939be43335acab701f.jpg|Jess and Indiana Evans jessica-tovey-5d710af7-b22a-43d6-8350-41027cf36e7-resize-750.jpeg f6de12a6416bdee92d36152c8260fef6--hair-inspiration.jpg jessica-tovey-763238.jpg sUSnsUyg_400x400.jpg ab29b9a1bfcdf5ed09ad2ab567aea222.jpg 942014aec05cd18e9743036ce39c2699.jpg Jessica Tovey.jpeg Jessica+Tovey+TV+Turns+50+Events+Stopped+Nation+ZE7Zg4tQl6Ol.jpg i231340413_72446_2.jpg Kain_O'Keeffe_and_Jessica_Tovey_3.jpg|Jess and Kain being interviewed James_Frecheville_and_Jessica_Tovey_2012_(2).jpg|Jess and James Frecheville jessica-tovey-515778.jpg MV5BZDc2YTIxY2MtMDVlYi00Nzk3LWJmYjQtNGY5MDkzN2NlZjAwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTY2OTA0MTY@._V1_.jpg Jessica_Tovey_13.jpg